Twisted
by Trickey
Summary: Eight years after Atem had been sent back to Ancient times, a prophecy has been discovered foretelling his inevitable demise. Having returned to his reincarnation, he is introduced to the beautiful Roxanna. However the Pharaoh must now make a decision: save the past to secure the future, ensuring Roxanna's death; or save her, allowing the world to rot for his own selfish desires.
1. Home

Atem was thankful that he was given his own body this time. As much as he enjoyed having a rare and special bond with Yugi, he was very excited to be able to do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. He was a Pharaoh after all; he was the king of his land. Taking orders such as when to go to bed, definitely did not sit well with him. While he missed the technologies of the twenty first century, he was now beginning to miss his home, the warm sand that moulded with the natural shape of his feet; the soft winds from the heavens, the cheering of his people whenever he emerged from the palace. He opened the door to his large room that was a fair way down the long hall from Yugi's. It only made sense that they share the same living quarters. But now that the young Yugi was a young man, he certainly needed his privacy. And the Pharaoh had matured physically as well. Duelling with his hands for so long while he and Yugi shared the same body made his arms his strongest physical asset, as soon as he returned to his own world; he immediately went under his initiation and began his training. He was trained in archery, hand to hand combat, sword fighting, everything a Pharaoh would need to defend those he cared for.

He did not even bother to find a wife. He was the most powerful Pharaoh they had seen, he only chose to court women when they genuinely captured his interest, or earned his respect. No woman had succeeded in doing either.

Until Yugi had introduced him to Roxanna; such an uncommon name, Atem was truly fascinated by her. Her name was Persian for Dawn or bright, it didn't seem to suit her. She was dark, mysterious, eluding, beautiful, strong, smart, determined, everything that a Pharaoh could look for in a potential queen. But Atem couldn't let himself be distracted by her or her rare ability to not be dazzled by him. He often relied on not having to deal with people when they always became dazzled by either his looks or his off-putting nature. But she saw right through his tactics almost as soon as their eyes met. She saw he was afraid of failing; she saw he was not in the realm or time he belonged. And most shockingly, she had a soul of her own. She was not reincarnated, even though she bore a striking resemblance to the young Cleopatra from his own time. Long black hair, skin almost as dark as his; she was a pure bred, that much was clear. You didn't receive nearly black eyes like hers simply by one fluke in the gene pool. No, he could tell that her family had carefully considered who they had children with, determined to keep the family line strong.

He didn't know very much about her, but he wanted to know everything. She was different. She was almost as stubborn as he was. As soon as he opened his mouth to try to make her think he was uninterested, she simply laughed. Leaned forward and studied him for long moments. He immediately knew she was playing a mind game. Whoever became uncomfortable first was not the superior, not the alpha. But he was a Pharaoh and he would not be taken down by some newborn little girl that had the guts to stand up to him for a few moments. He would make her heel. And maybe reward her for being the only one brave enough to ever try to challenge him. She wouldn't be the only one getting a reward, though. He would enjoy the reward as much as she would. Thinking of what kind of body was hidden beneath those clothes she dared to wear in public. She kept her hair down, nearly reaching her waist. Her clothes reminded him very much of Mai, only more revealing. She didn't bother to wear a coat, only a very small black corset that stopped just above her naval. Her breasts pushed up to the absolute max, becoming perfectly round and voluptuous. She wore black tights as well, that barely covered her ass, and what an ass. It was quite large, as were her breasts, they were natural, too, he could tell. Her waist wasn't exactly tiny, but it was firm. She was actually not exactly skinny at all, he realized now thinking back; her back was naturally bowed from the size of her behind, her thighs were thick but strong. She wore eight-inch stiletto black heels, with a pattern that exposed part of her feet and he was immediately distracted by the glaring shine of a naval ring he saw last. She had a large black snake with emerald green eyes that seemed to thread through her naval and a thin golden chain that was wrapped around her waist and round, full hips. He also noticed she had a small diamond in her nose, glamour he was very familiar with back in his ancient times. She also had even more piercings on her ears, all the way to the top, with different piercings in each one. Some had simple onyx stones; some were connected by a metal bar that stretched across her ear. Her lips he saved for last, knowing it would be the only thing that could rattle him. Her lips bore no shade, just her natural color a lovely light red. Her lips were full; her bottom lip seemed perfect for biting… that was when he began to sweat a little.

A knock at the door startled him from his daydreaming. He hadn't realized he had left the door open and was standing in the middle of the room like an idiot, fantasizing about Roxanna.

"Atem?" Yugi asked from the doorway.

He turned around, meeting his old friends' eyes, "Yes, Yugi?"

"Is everything alright?" he walked towards Atem, nearly coming up to his height now.

Atem nodded, smiling slightly.

"You seem distracted." Yugi said, sitting on the couch in the corner watching Atem.

"I guess I am." Atem mumbled.

"Let me guess, Roxanna, right?"

Atem shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. Yugi could still read him like no other.

"What is it about her?" Atem asked, sitting down next to Yugi.

Yugi laughed, "I thought the same thing when I first met her, she's very different from most people."

"She's so… hypnotizing."

Yugi continued to laugh, "You'll understand her a bit better once you get to know her. She's just a bit rough around the edges but I promise she's a very loyal and good friend. She's helped me out a couple of times."

"Go on." Atem waited for Yugi to elaborate.

"A couple of times, I was in a lot of trouble financially; me and my grandpa, actually. He was at risk of losing his shop and she just gave him the money to pay off the debt he owed and even paid for all of the renovations he needed to get done on the store. I was about to drop out of college because I couldn't afford to keep going, I couldn't even afford the textbooks anymore, let alone my living conditions. But she saved me, she paid for my entire tuition and paid off my student loan, gave me this beautiful apartment completely for free, she actually pays the rent and utilities for me to live here. And she never asks for anyone to re pay her. She's a really good person, Atem."

"But how can she possibly afford all of this without expecting anyone to repay their debts to her?"

"She's filthy rich, but she hates the way people look at money. She hates money in general. She prefers to treat her friends or just give the money away, but she says she makes so much more than she can give away. She lost everyone in her family a long time ago when she was a child and she doesn't have expensive taste. So, she spends her money on her friends when she can. She's a big believer in karma, too."

"Hmm…" Atem thought about this, about Roxanna; such a unique, interesting woman.

"She's so young to have accomplished such a feat." Atem mused.

"Half of it is inheritance, and the other half is her work."

"What does she do?"

"I'm actually not sure, she never tells me or she just avoids the question whenever it gets brought up."

"Doesn't that seem a little strange to you?"

"Yes, but there's always a reason for everything she does, I don't usually worry about her intentions or question her."

"Where does she live?"

But before Yugi could answer, the door bell rang.

"Hold on."

Atem followed a few steps behind while Yugi opened the door. And there stood Roxanna.

"Roxanna, we were just talking about you." Yugi smiled, welcoming her in with a long hug.

Her hair was tied into a high ponytail, but that was the only thing that had changed about her appearance. She still wore the revealing clothes that made Atem's zipper begin to tighten a little too much.

He watched her, studied her, noticing how comfortable she was with Yugi.

"So, what secrets of mine have you revealed?" She asked Yugi.

"Nothing of importance, just how your filthy rich and care about your friends, that's as far as we got until you came."

"And why do you always look so angry, by the way? I mean seriously, lighten up." she said, insulting the Pharaoh.

"How dare you! Do you— "

Yugi interrupted Atem's rant with his loud laughter, trying to calm the Pharaoh down, "He's always been like that, and it kind of comes with his job."

"Ah yes, the Pharaoh lost in time."

Atem gasped, shocked at how she somehow knew who he really was.

"Roxanna, how'd you know he's a Pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

"Easily. His entitled attitude, the way he can't take a joke, the way he stands, his ridiculously skinny yet strong body."

"I'm not that skinny." Atem mumbled.

"Maybe not where you come from, where slaves are starving and dying, but here you'd make a good model with that physique."

Atem leaned against the wall, allowing her to walk further into the apartment.

"So, who pissed you off?" Yugi asked her.

Atem cocked his head to the side, confused. She hadn't done anything to suggest that she was angry or irritated.

"A bunch of idiots down a dark alley, the usual."

"The usual?" Atem was curious now.

Yugi answered for her, "Everyone knows who she is, so thugs constantly try to rob her."

Atem immediately walked towards her, worried for her safety, checking to see if there were any bruises or scratches on her, "Are you alright?" he asked, meeting her eyes.

She snatched her hand away before he could grab it, "I'm fine, I'm always fine. I can take care of myself."

"How?" he asked.

"I've been taking martial arts since I was a child; I know how to defend myself."

He backed away, continuing to study her.

"So why are you here?" Yugi asked, bringing her into the kitchen. Atem kept a fair distance, but was still able to hear their conversation.

"I was actually wondering if I could spend a couple nights here. Someone burned down my apartment and they're working on figuring out who it was."

"Someone burned down your apartment? Was anything of value there?" Yugi asked, worried.

She shook her head, "No, just materialistic stuff."

"Well of course you can stay here, Roxanna, after all, it is technically your place." Yugi laughed.

She smiled back, leaning in to hug him, "Thank you, Yugi."

"Although…" Yugi looked worried suddenly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There are only two rooms and Atem is staying in the guest, and I've unfortunately only got a single size bed."

"That's fine; I'll bunk with Atem."

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I haven't had a sleep over in years."

She looked at Atem and he didn't like the look in her eyes.

She walked over to him, more than a head shorter than his height; she was all curves and attitude.

She leaned towards his ear to whisper something so dangerous, it was impossible for him to not take her challenge.

Later that night, Atem didn't know what to expect. Her words hadn't left his mind since she dared whisper them.

 _If you can resist me, the bed is yours_

What the hell did she have in mind?

She quickly answered his question without intending to.

She walked through the door wearing not a damn thing but her black bra and matching panties.

Atem's breath was caught between a gasp and being stolen from his lungs. He really didn't give a damn about the bed, but he did care about her innocence. Although he was beginning to think she wasn't all that innocent.

He couldn't speak; his mouth was just left open, gazing like an idiot under a spell.

But he had to make her understand that it wasn't wise to challenge him. He was a Pharaoh, all powerful, and she was just a simple human being. Granted she was an extremely irritating human being, but he was stronger than her in all ways. He just had to make her swallow her pride.

He quickly stood, not giving her a chance to defend against him. Sworn promises or not to keep chaste until he took a wife, he could still intimidate her in more ways than one.

His long legs got him to the other side of the large room quickly. She didn't flinch, meeting his eyes, gazing up at him in her skimpy lingerie. His pants were growing too tight for comfort, but he was used to ignoring the urge to satisfy himself and focusing on whatever important job he had as Pharaoh.

He leaned over her, his hand laying against the wall flat, peering down into her dark brown eyes.

 _She is a strange creature_

He studied her once more. But he couldn't make any sense of her. She somehow hypnotized him and that only made the powerful Pharaoh angry. He didn't lose control to anyone. Who the hell was this little girl to get under his skin so easily?

His lips quickly crashed to hers, making her release a cry of surprise. His strong arms lifted her against the wall, her arms and legs immediately wrapping around his slim frame.

In his ancient times, the male was strong and healthy, while the female was weak and frail. While he certainly wasn't weak or frail, she was certainly strong and healthy. He could tell she was not afraid to eat. Holding her weight as he was he could feel her weight estimated around 140 maybe 145.

His hands greedily clutched her behind, massaging the supple flesh while she moaned against his lips.

He could feel her smiling. Thinking she'd won the challenge.

He pulled away only slightly to whisper into her ear, "You haven't won anything yet."

He pulled her bottom lip gently, making her body go slightly limp in his embrace.

"Then please, claim such an easy win." she laughed.

"I refuse to play your game for such a pathetic prize. Have the bed for all I care, but I will take this prize simply because I want to."

"How dare you! I am not a prize to be won!"

He silenced her with his mouth, daring her to challenge him. And she took up his offer only too willingly.

He thrust his pelvis upward to make her cry out, her hands reaching up to grasp his hair tightly.

She pushed him down easily, her legs going to either side of him. She leaned over him, her breasts nearly reaching his face. He had to resist the urge to swallow, to move his head just that little bit to take part of her breast into his mouth.

He moved to touch her, but she quickly bound his wrists above his head with her small hands. He was nearly helpless to whatever she wished to do to him, but he didn't become Pharaoh just by birth. He also had to earn it and he knew when a woman was trying to seduce him to simply do her bidding. True she was the most tempting woman he had encountered; however, he knew some tricks, too.

He began to thrust upward, earning slight cries from her small now whimpering mouth. He watched her lick her lips and bite her full, lush bottom one.

He watched momentarily as she nearly found her release. But that was what he was intending.

He quickly pushed her sideways, pinning her to the carpet, her breasts bouncing quickly. She gasped, giving away her poker face only for a minute, but then she began to smile.

He didn't give her the time to bask in her near glory. She knew she was close to winning her little game. But he wanted to play with her a little before he stole her victory.

Her hands bound above her head, her legs lifted slightly, her hair tousled, he nearly lost control right there. Damning all the oaths he took.

But he restrained somehow, stepping back, staring for a moment.

"Are you giving up?" she whispered.

He extended his hand, waiting for her to accept. But she held her ground, refusing to accept his help.

"You can trust me, Roxanna. I don't know who hurt you, but I promise I won't ever betray your trust."

She waited and finally accepted his hand.

He lifted her and waited for her to dress, but she stood, watching him.

"Aren't you going to dress?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I don't wear clothes while sleeping." she smiled.

"Then the bed is yours." he turned and was about to walk out the door to sleep on the couch but she grabbed his hand and turned him around.

"Stay." she said quietly.

He didn't say anything.

"I don't want to be alone."

"Why?"

"I think… someone is after me."

He faced her fully, trying hard to not gaze upon her luscious curves.

"Tell me."

"It's only been recently, but lately there have been these strange occurrences or accidents that keep pulling me somewhere. I fear my life may be in danger."

He wrapped his arms around her without thinking. She turned to stone, keeping completely still until he felt her shaking from her tears.

"I'll protect you, Roxanna."

She looked up at him, but there was something wrong with her eyes. They were completely black.

"Can you save me from Death itself?"

It happened so quickly he nearly missed it. Her eyes returned to their original color and she looked confused.

He continued to hold her, but he was finally beginning to see some trust in her eyes.

She walked away for a moment, pulling a long shirt over her head. She then gripped his hand and pulled him to the bed.

He shook his head, "I will not bed a woman until she is my wife."

She smiled sweetly, "I know. But this isn't bedding me."

"I can't trust myself to not…"

"I won't let you. I won't give myself to any man, Atem, he has to earn it. Although… you are the first to make me think you have a chance."

He smirked, "I do love a challenge."

"I only hope you can rise to it."

He pulled her to the bed and lay underneath the sheets, waiting for her to join him.

She easily snuggled in beside him and he eagerly gripped her curves, pulling her closer. She laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

He allowed his thoughts to wander, but they settled on a very disturbing place as he began to fall asleep. He worried for both worlds; his home and the one he currently resided in. And the most worrisome was that someone was hunting Roxanna. But who would want her dead?


	2. Learning

Atem woke to an empty bed, looking around for Roxanna, but she was no where to be found. He stood from the soft black sheets, taking a moment to enjoy the early morning sunlight coming in through the window.

He grabbed for the shirt he was wearing the other day, letting it rest on his shoulders once it fell past his hips.

Opening the door, he heard nothing from the large apartment. Delaying walking through the abandoned apartment, he stepped past the door frame and started to look around. He found a large study room that was nearly empty except for a large book shelf and a desk with an iMac laptop and desktop, with a keyboard and a small set of books standing on the corner. He then found three large, spacious bathrooms a couple of feet away from each other. They were all given the same design roughly, with a Jacuzzi bathtub; stand up shower and large mirror nearly taking up the entire wall. He continued on finding Yugi's room, which was of course a mess, with clothes all over the floor, the bed un-made and books opened to random pages on the desk. Atem smiled, remembering how Yugi was as a young boy, always thinking ahead of himself, getting ready for something before it was even planned. He also noticed a photograph of himself kissing Tea. That was a surprise, why hadn't Yugi mentioned that he and Tea had become an item?

Atem shrugged, walking out of the room to finally find the living room. Having gotten used to living like a Pharaoh, he always preferred the largest room in any house or apartment. And this living room was almost as large as his back in his own time, of course it was given a different name back in Ancient times, it was known as the public quarters. He happily entered the large area, but stopped short as he was about to sit down, noticing Roxanna was sitting on the couch with her feet up on the cushion, leaning on the arm rest.

He watched her, as she read from a book and took down a few notes now and then; she had headphones plugged into a small device he couldn't see as well.

He slowly walked over and she snapped her head up, acknowledging his entrance. She smiled and pulled her headphones free, inviting him to sit down.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just studying." she showed him the book that was simply labelled _Business_.

"What business are you studying?"

"Just the basics right now, I have a little side job that I do mostly for the enjoyment of it rather than the money."

"Yes, Yugi said you don't get much enjoyment from simply gaining money."

"I have enough of it already, but I don't want to retire at such a young age. I enjoy working, getting up every day and earning my living. Just because you're rich doesn't mean you have to sit around the rest of your life and never learn anything again."

Atem nodded, "You have a very mature way of looking at life, considering you're still so young."

She shrugged, lifting her legs up to cross them and lean close to him.

"You know; I haven't seen Yugi this happy since Tea agreed to go out with him."

"Yes, when did he and Tea become an item?"

"Almost as soon as you left; Yugi was so confident with himself that he just blurted out he loved Tea and they've been together since."

Atem smiled, proud of his young friend; he then found himself gazing at Roxanna; still trying to figure her out.

"Do you know all of Yugi's friends?"

"Yeah, and I'm friends with some of the people he's sometimes better off without."

"What do you mean?"

"Duke Devlin for one, I actually really enjoy his company. He flirts a lot, but it's funny to watch him try to get something he will never have, he's pretty determined."

"Your friends with Duke Devlin? I wouldn't have thought he would stay in town after this long."

"He actually opened up another three shops for the Dungeon Dice Monsters game. Pegasus is teaching him how to become an entrepreneur."

Atem nodded, thinking of his old rival, "May I ask something?"

"Sure." she stood and walked into the large kitchen, grabbing a small can of soda from the fridge, opening it with a loud snap.

"Why did Yugi think you were angry yesterday when you first arrived at the house?"

She took a large swallow of the drink before responding, "Because I had my hair up."

Atem paused, waiting for her to continue on her own, but she took another sip, "I don't follow."

She laughed, "Whenever I have my hair up, it means I'm angry. I do it because I need to cool down my body temperature; whenever I get angry, my body temperature goes up a bit and I start to get a little light headed. I would go to the gym, but that would be hurting me, not helping." She sat down next to him.

It was only then he realized what she was wearing. He was so used to seeing her in black it surprised him he hadn't noticed her outfit the moment he saw her today. She was wearing nearly all white, tight white shorts, a white tank top, even white slippers.

"Do your choices in what color you wear also indicate the mood you are in?" he asked.

"Nah, I just pick what I feel like wearing, but black and white go with everything, and it's the most professional way to dress."

"What is this side job you were speaking of earlier?"

"I read fortunes for a small fee, but I donate all the money to anywhere I can."

"You're a psychic?"

She nodded, "A lot of people don't believe in it, which is fine, most of them just get it done for fun, but I always warn them that their future may not be bright or safe, they usually just ignore my readings anyways."

"What kind of readings do you do?"

"All of them. I can read palms, tarot cards, water, fire, tea leaves, the usual stuff."

"And this gift is real?"

She nodded.

"May I ask for you to demonstrate?"

She paused, "Sure. Do you have a preference for your future to be read?"

He shook his head.

"How about we do a fire reading?"

"Okay."

"But we have to wait until midnight, fire is a strong element and doesn't like to take orders during the day, it needs the darkness."

"Midnight it is then," he reached his hand out and she shook it, sealing the deal. "By the way, do you know where Yugi is?" he asked, still holding her hand.

"He went to his college seminar today. It started at seven and he won't be home until dinner, I told him I'd cook."

"So… we are alone, until then?"

She blushed slightly, "I guess you could say that, yes."

He was still holding her hand, he realized. He began to pull her closer, looking at her wonderfully full lips.

She pulled away quickly, angry now, "What'd I say earlier, Atem? I don't surrender to any man, especially not one I hardly know," she stormed off nearly in the time it took him to blink.

He sat there, confused for a moment, "Did I do something wrong?" he asked himself.

Atem was walking around the neighbourhood until three, becoming bored, wishing to go back to the apartment, but worried to anger Roxanna again.

Damn her anger, he was a Pharaoh, was he not? After all, she had started this game, not him. He finally made the decision to go back to the apartment and corner Roxanna. He was growing tired of her games.

He walked through the door and Roxanna was chopping vegetables and fruit, preparing dinner. She hadn't heard his entrance yet and he wanted to take advantage of the moment.

He walked up behind her and took the knife from her hand easily, hearing her gasp. He stabbed the knife through the wooden cutting board and turned her around; sweeping all the prep she had just done on to the floor, lifting her to the counter, pressing his lips to hers. His hands gripped her soft black hair, pulling her closer. He felt her slightly resisting, but he could make her submit, he would.

He began to lift her tank top, only to catch a glimpse of her naval piercing. She changed it to a scorpion that had its tail coming from the top and its body from the bottom. He bowed her back to bring her closer, her warm skin all too welcoming. His tongue gently touched hers and he felt her whimper against his lips. She was dangerous, she was addictive, but he could resist. If he had last night, he could now; he was just proving a point right now, showing her what real power is.

Her legs wrapped around him, inviting him in, quickly peeling his shirt off to touch and tease his broad chest. His lips quickly dropped to her neck, sucking just right to make her squeal. Her panting was only making him more agitated and starved for physical affection; when he pulled away from her neck, he noticed the slight bruising he'd left; he smiled, proud to have marked her as his own.

She pulled him to her mouth again, biting his bottom lip to pull it slightly, earning a moan from the Pharaoh. She smiled, they were tied for power, but she never lost.

She gripped his large hand, placing it upon her breast, but he snatched it away before she could protest.

"I warned you I will not bed a woman until I marry her." he said darkly.

"This isn't bedding me you idiot."

He growled at the insult, placing his hand harshly on her neck to grip slightly. She gasped at the new sensation. She'd never been intimate with a man, not like this. Sure, she'd fooled around with Duke before, but he wasn't nearly as fun as this. If there was one thing she enjoyed, it was watching an egotistical, entitled man fall to his knees, begging. And no man was immune to every woman, she just had to wait patiently to figure out what their weakness was; and Atem's was a challenge to his power.

She leaned her head back and his grip tightened even more, to give the feeling he was slightly choking, and she was shocked at how much she liked it. He only used one hand and she began to gasp and writhe from her near satisfaction. She gripped his wrist, biting her bottom lip, pushing her pelvis closer to his to get some kind of friction. She opened her eyes slightly and saw him watching her every reaction. This was bad. He was studying her like she was him. He was figuring out what her weakness was: a man who could challenge her and make her bow to his every desire.

Her free hand reached up to grab his neck, pulling him closer, she whispered, "Give me what I want."

He smiled, "Not until you give me what I want."

"Never."

His other hand reached up to her hair that was hanging loosely around her shoulders and pulled harshly on a few strands that were at her nape, forcing her neck to bend backwards in just the right way to make her nearly reach her climax. She cried out both in protest and pleasure. She didn't know what to do; she was in over drive right now. They were playing a power game but also trying to find their own satisfaction.

His hand around her neck tightened again slightly when he pulled her hair, causing a chain reaction. She moaned, bit her lip, gasped, and cried out as she rode her orgasm out by pulling him closer to make his aching member hit her sweet spot.

She lost control only for a moment and as he was about to smile, claiming his victory, she pushed him away and immediately went for his belt.

She knelt down only slightly, she would never get on her knees for a man; quickly pulling his throbbing member free, she took him fully into her mouth, sucking and licking in all the right places. He gripped the corner of the counter, damn near ready to lose control, but it wasn't going to be that easy.

Almost as soon as she started, she stopped, standing to her full 5'2 height, looking up at him with damp lips and tousled hair, his mark on her still fully visible.

"Beg." she ordered.

He stood silent for a moment, comprehending what she was demanding, until his mind understood and he stood to his full height now, still challenging her.

"Never." he quoted her from earlier.

She grinned, "Than you'll just have to be satisfied with so very little," she reached her hand out and began stroking him slowly, never breaking eye contact, "Of course if you ask nicely, I can show you what I'm capable of."

He gripped her wrist that held him so perfectly, he nearly became undone; but he was able to speak his words fluidly, "My true victory will be when you agree to wed me, only then shall I show you what I am capable of; and trust me, _Femi_ , you will be the one begging."

She tried to break away but he refused to release her, "I challenge your power and you want to run off scared?"

"I'm not scared." she said, still not breaking eye contact.

"Then prove it." His hand tightened on her small wrist slightly, driving his point home.

She watched him carefully, and began to stroke him once more. His breathing became laboured and she quickly understood exactly how he liked it.

He would never ask her to bow to him, breaking her spirit, but he eventually began to lose his thoughts as she quickly worked him to his near orgasm. He pulled her close and kissed her roughly, her hand never stopping. He only whispered her name against her lips as he climaxed, her hand reaching the tip of his member just in time to catch his release, making sure she didn't get any on her clothes.

He refused to stop kissing her until she started to whimper; he pulled away to see her eyes were filled with fear.

"Roxanna, what's wrong?"

He still had his arms around her and she quickly snapped out of whatever emotion was clouding her eyes.

She easily broke from his embrace and walked towards the kitchen sink to clean her hands. Atem fixed his jeans and walked towards her, now embracing her from behind, allowing his head to rest between her shoulder and neck, "You don't have to be scared of what you feel for me, _Femi,_ and I won't force you to bow to me, ever. I only wish for you to want me as I want you."

"But you can't bed any woman until you marry her, as you've so kindly reminded me multiple times, even though I'm very familiar with Egyptian laws; but how long will this game of ours go? I don't want to be constantly teased than left to endure the torture of waiting until you want me again."

"I will only tease until you agree to be mine; not my property, not my slave, but my equal. Even though I may be a Pharaoh, I do appreciate power and courage when it is displayed and you Roxanna are one of the strongest women I've met. I will treat you with the honour and dignity you deserve, just as you would treat me. Please don't run from me, I will protect you and care for you as if you were my queen back in my own time."

He held her tightly as he let his words sink in.

"What does that mean, anyways?"

"What?"

" _Femi_?"

"It is the Egyptian name for 'love'."

"You're calling me 'love'?"

He nodded, "It seems very fitting. No woman has ever captured my attention as finely as you have; you deserve a title that acknowledges how you've affected me."

Roxanna didn't know what to say, until she heard something hit the floor.

They both looked over from where the noise came from and saw Yugi was on the floor, appearing to have fainted. Atem released Roxanna from his embrace and walked towards his friend, concerned.

Roxanna began to blush.

"What's wrong with him?" Atem asked.

"Um… I think he may have seen us."

Atem paused and noticed she was right. The door was in perfect view of where they were a moment ago, while she worked him until he came. Yugi had fainted right beside the door, his shoes still on, his books fallen to the floor in a messy pile.

Atem lifted Yugi's now fully-grown body, walking towards the bedroom that was the closest to the outside door.

Roxanna followed, asking what his plan was.

"What do you mean?"

"What are we going to tell him?"

"Wouldn't the truth be a good idea?"

"No! He can't know what's going on between us."

Atem set Yugi down in his own bed, pulling the covers up and over his still small frame, "Why not?"

"Because no one can know."

Atem didn't bother to ask again why.

She sighed, exasperated, "If someone really is after me and you, they'd use us to get to one another."

"So, what do you propose?"

"He's already in his bed, let's just tell him he came home from his seminar and went straight to bed, we barely saw him for a second. I had dropped a knife on the floor and I was washing it off and you were helping me to cook dinner, that's why he saw what he thought he saw."

"You really think he'll buy that?"

"He has to." she said quietly.

Atem nodded, walking out of Yugi's room and closing the door.

Roxanna headed to the kitchen again, cleaning up the mess Atem had made.

"Let me help."

She looked up at him for a moment and nodded, saying her thanks and getting started on re chopping the vegetables, fruits and beginning to cook the salmon.

Atem watched her work in the kitchen. He could tell she was in her element, comfortable with cooking, knowing where everything was. It was like an intricate dance only she knew. Dinner was ready in just under fifteen minutes and since Yugi was still unconscious in his bed, the two of them decided to have a dinner just for the two of them. Atem lit some large candles and set out the nice silverware, pulling out her chair for her as she sat down, having placed his food already on the other side of the small round table.

He sat beside her and began to eat immediately, glad with how good her food was.

"You are an excellent cook, Roxanna."

She smiled her thanks.

They finished their meal in near silence, not bothering with small talk.

Atem guided her out to the balcony to view the sun set and watch the star's rise. They still didn't talk much; just asked the occasional question.

"It's almost midnight." she nearly whispered.

"Yes, the fire reading you promised me." he turned to watch her.

"Fire is most co-operative outside. It likes the surrounding darkness."

"Than by all means, let us be outside for the reading."

She walked back inside and headed to a small bag she had, she pulled out jars of herbs, oils and other things he didn't understand.

She walked outside and he followed in silence.

She then easily made a small fire, but warned for him to keep back. She began to sprinkle the herbs and oils she'd gathered directly on to the flame. It greedily absorbed them and began to give off a wonderful aroma.

He watched her carefully.

"First thing." she gripped his hand and sliced it with a thin blade he hadn't seen her bring. He winced and was about to grow angry, but he summoned the patience to believe she knew what she was doing.

She pulled his hand over the licking flames and told him to make a fist, allowing drops of his blood to fall in. The flame raised in volume suddenly, three times its original size. It began to change color, from the vibrant red to a near black.

She continued to hold his hand, stopping the bleeding with one of the oils she also put into the fire. He wanted to ask questions, but thought it better he allow his silence to fill the air.

She began to chant ancient words that were lost to him. The flames responded by either growing again or changing colors frantically.

His heart began to race and he gripped her hand in anticipation.

Moments passed and she then began to fall against him. She was still chanting, but he supported her, not daring to break her concentration on the flames.

Moments became minutes and she began to fall into silence. When she looked up at him, her eyes were the same black that they became the other night in the bedroom.

"Two humans shall answer the call, to fire or evil, the world must fall, the oath to keep with her final breath, her foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. Soon shall the world be tested, a known liar will be resurrected. A child shall be born to Fire, a result of The Pharaohs desire. He shall be the saviour of the humans, or bring upon the wrath of The Creator. Only through new life can Death be defeated, for if this warning goes unheeded, all shall be annihilated." she suddenly fainted and he held her tightly. Brushing her hair from her face, he began to stroke her cheek softly, waiting for her eyes to open.

She first began to mumble and he found his fingers were being drawn to her lips, tracing them, slightly prodding them open. He dipped his head and gently pressed his lips to hers. He felt something pass between them, like she was taking a piece of him inside herself.

He pulled away in shock, his lips still tingling.

Her eyes were opened slightly, but he could tell she was still not in her own mind.

He lifted her and carried her into the apartment, setting her down gently on the bed. He pulled the sheet up to cover her from getting a chill and he walked away, leaving the door open, only to walk into Yugi.

"Atem, what happened?"

"You came back from the seminar and you went straight to bed." Atem said slowly.

"Without dinner? That's unusual."

Atem smiled, taking Yugi into the kitchen to warm up his meal, sitting with him on the couch, listening to Yugi's day at school.

"Yugi, you seem distracted. Is everything alright?"

Yugi paused, "Can I ask you something, Atem?"

"Sure, Yugi."

Yugi seemed to ponder his thoughts for a moment, "Do you think I'd be a good dad?"

"A father? Why would you worry about being a father at such a young age?"

"Because… Tea's pregnant." he said quietly.


	3. Desire

Atem spoke with Yugi about Tea's pregnancy, helping him to calm down and look at it rationally. Nothing was certain yet, so Atem just helped Yugi to understand that his highest priority right now should be supporting Tea and helping her to deal with whatever may happen.

Yugi eventually wanted to go to bed, tired from the day. He had no memory of what happened earlier when he walked in on them.

Atem sat for a while in the living room, enjoying the silence, allowing his thoughts to wander. Until he heard Roxanna enter the room, still wearing her clothes from before. Her hair was slightly tangled but hung low near her hips.

She walked over and sat on the couch next to him, waiting for him to speak.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked, not meeting her eyes.

"From the reading, yes, I remember everything. I'm only sorry the news wasn't good."

Atem shook his head, smiling slightly, "I knew the risks when I asked you to do a reading for me."

She was about to ask something when the doorbell rang, making her jump slightly.

She stood to answer it and Atem heard a familiar voice he didn't think he'd hear again so soon.

"Roxanna, babe, how are you?" Duke asked happily. Atem saw him lean over to lift her effortlessly off the floor in a big hug, swinging her around in a few circles.

Atem felt something odd, something he didn't like. He felt jealousy for the first time in his life.

Atem walked towards them and Roxanna was smiling at Duke, glad to see him.

"Duke, it's been a long time." Atem said calmly, reaching his hand out.

Duke held his hand out as well, but quickly swiped away, laughing, "It's been a while, Yami."

Atem sighed, "I told you my real name is Atem, Duke."

"Yeah, but I got so used to calling you Yami, it'll be a hard habit to break."

"What are you doing here?" Atem asked, slowly moving closer to Roxanna protectively.

"Easy, I came to see my girl." he smiled again, pulling Roxanna in close, wrapping his arms around her full hips, looking down into her eyes.

"Your girl?" Atem asked his irritation showing.

"My girl." Duke replied, pulling Roxanna down the hall towards the bedroom the two of them shared.

She didn't fight him at all, just smiled and laughed.

 _What is it about Duke that gets to women so easily?_

Atem wanted to follow, demanding he release her, but she was not his wife, and she was not his property. He needed to let her make her own decisions.

He walked towards the couch and heard the door slam, heard their laughing and pauses of silence.

He sat with one leg crossed over the other at the knee, his arms crossed as well. He tried to ignore their sounds but nothing helped him.

Only a few minutes passed until he stood and concentrated on imagining the room and projecting himself past the walls that separated him.

He saw Roxanna dressed now only in her tank top, hardly covering her behind. Duke smiled as he removed his own shirt, stalking towards her, preparing to devour her delectable body.

Atem's hands became fists, shaking from his anger.

Duke's hands roamed over her curves, stopping at her jaw line, tracing so softly she began to shiver from the anticipation.

He pressed his lips gently to hers, their tongues meeting greedily. She moaned and bowed into his embrace until he started to walk towards the bed and twisted them until he fell to the sheets, catching her as she fell with him.

Their kiss didn't break and his hand started to roam past the hem of her shirt, until he gripped her full breast, massaging harshly.

Her moans increased and she was beginning to meet his movements. Her small hand found the erection bulging at his jeans, softly stroking and petting.

Duke's hand now moved from her breast back down to her shirt, pulling it up to release her breasts completely, allowing the natural weight of them to bounce, greedy for his attention. Her nipples peaked and she began to rub her thighs together, trying to get any stimulation she could.

He smiled and bent his head down to her breast, biting gently to make her cry out. His hand quickly worked through her panties, stroking her sensitive clit, her hips thrusting up from the intensity, begging for her release.

Duke plunged his fingers through her tightness, her cry so loud she bit her lip to try to keep quiet.

Atem began to grow furious, but he couldn't interfere, or she'd know he was eavesdropping and literally watching.

It was then Atem noticed she had tattoos. She bore a phoenix on her left wrist, and beside it a few inches down her wrist she had a double infinity symbol. He then saw a black diamond behind her left ear, a black ox on the back of her neck, and seven hieroglyphics going down her right forearm. He could read they spelt her name.

Duke began to unbutton his jeans and Roxanna brought her hand to his member, stroking him until he began to pant. He bent his lips to hers and they rode their orgasm out as quietly as they could. He kept his hand near her slick folds and continued to softly stroke her now swollen clit, but it seemed to be calming her.

Their foreheads touched, their eyes closed, and their breathing was still harsh. He pulled her naked body close and brought her up to straddle his hips. She began to rock back and forth, his member resting between their bodies without entering her. She was in complete control and would not allow him to penetrate her without her permission. But he knew Duke knew better than to try to test her stubbornness. She was calling the shots.

He gazed up at her as she rode him quickly, his hands pinching and pulling her nipples until she found her release. But he was still far from satisfied.

He pulled her head down to kiss her harshly, his other hand massaging her behind and stretching every now and then.

She soon understood what he was asking and she started to pull away, shaking her head, "Duke, you know I won't do that."

"Come on, Roxanna, why not?"

"Because I want to save as much as I can for the man I marry."

"Then why do you do half the stuff you do with me?"

"I have needs, and you're the only one that can…" she seemed to trail off with something else in her mind, but didn't say it.

"Can we please try it once?"

She shook her head again and started to stand, but he pulled her back down, "Where are you going?"

"The mood is kind of ruined, Duke, I think it's time for you to go home."

"You're not going to let me stay?"

She shook her head again, smiling and taking his hand, gently kissing his knuckles.

He sighed and nodded, lifting her as he stood, setting her back on her feet.

He dressed and took her hand, unaware that Atem had seen the whole thing. Before the door could open, Atem quickly raced back to the living room and lay on the couch, closing his eyes to pretend to be asleep.

He still continued to project himself to watch them say good bye.

Duke waited at the door for Roxanna to catch up to him after she'd dressed as well. He took her hand again and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips, cradling her face to look into her eyes for a moment after their lips parted.

"I don't deserve you." he whispered.

She smiled, "I know."

He nearly laughed, "You're such a brat sometimes." he leaned down to kiss her again and hugged her close, his head resting on her shoulder as he closed her eyes and smelt her hair.

"You smell like vanilla." he whispered.

"It's called a shower."

"I think it's just the way you smell." he replied.

He didn't want to release her, Atem could tell. But she started to yawn and he smiled again before pulling back and walking backwards through the door frame.

They didn't say anything more and Roxanna closed the door, locking it.

"You can stop pretending now." she called to him.

He ended his projection and opened his eyes, finding her staring at him with her arms crossed, angry.

"I can't believe you would spy on me like that!" she yelled.

"But — "

"But nothing! Duke and I have been like that long before you returned, and just because you're here now doesn't mean I have to submit to anything you tell me to, or give a damn about your feelings. Just shut up and stay out of it!" She stormed off to the bed room and locked the door, locking him out as well.

"But…" Atem wasn't sure what his argument was. Should he say he just wanted to protect her? From what; Duke? That sounded ridiculous just in his head. She'd laugh if he actually spoke the words.

The truth was he was protective of her because he viewed her as his already. And that was not good.

Yugi entered the room then, rubbing his eyes, mumbling about how late it was.

"Sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to wake you."

"What happened?"

"Roxanna and I…"

"Oh, you guys got into a fight, huh? I'm surprised it took that long."

"What do you mean?"

"She's a bit difficult for everyone at first. What caused the fight?"

"Duke Devlin came over not that long ago and they…"

"Oh yeah, I guess it has been a while since he's been here."

"This is a regular occasion for them?"

"Yeah, they started seeing each other about four years after you left. They just kind of clicked. I didn't really question it, Duke's a good guy, he treats her right, spoils her rotten, too. All I'm concerned with is if she's happy, and it seems she is, that's all that matters to me."

"Why can't I see it like that?"

Yugi sat down next to Atem, laughing gently.

"Because you're in love with her."

Atem stared at his old friend, unsure of what to say.

"What makes you so sure, Yugi?"

"I saw it in your eyes the moment you first met her. She's a very interesting woman and she tends to scare off most men with her confidence and power. But I knew you'd at least become very good friends with her, she's a lot like you. You love a challenge, and she enjoys giving challenges. I wouldn't be surprised if she feels the same towards you."

"If she did then why would she see Devlin tonight?"

"He tends to stop by unannounced; she doesn't really decide when he visits."

"But earlier we—" Atem stopped short, remembering Roxanna didn't want Yugi to know what had happened between them earlier.

Yugi cocked his head to the side in question.

Atem shook his head, "Nothing, never mind."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Roxanna starts to see Duke less and less, if she's as into you as I think."

"I hope so."

"Atem, have you ever been with a woman?"

Atem shook his head, "No, I'm sworn to never bed a woman until she becomes my queen."

"Well you'd better learn quickly, Roxanna may be a virgin, but she's not inexperienced. She's learned a lot from Duke, and he's not going to give her up so easily."

"She will be mine." Atem replied before he thought about it.

"Just keep doing what your doing and don't try to force her, that's the best way to drive her away. Let her make her own decisions and she'll be with you soon."

"Yugi, does Roxanna possess magic?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about that."

"So, it was real?"

"What was?"

"She did a fire reading for me earlier."

"Yup, she's the real thing. She's a Wicca, gifted with both mental and physical powers. Don't ever piss her off, though, you'll see first hand why she has to put her hair up when she's angry."

"I don't understand."

"She has to put her hair up because when she was younger when she got angry, she nearly burned all of it off."

"I'm still not following."

"She was born under the element of fire, so that's also her physical ability. Every human that has opened even the smallest bit of their mind other than the usual 10% that everyone else has classifies as a Wicca. But it varies from person to person. Some have stronger mental abilities and others have stronger physical abilities, like summoning one of the elements or moving objects and such like that. And whatever element a Wicca was born under, that element is their strongest ally and best for reading fortunes. Fire is the strongest and rarest, especially a female Fire Wicca. She may even be the last of her kind; she's under a lot of pressure. She can't be physically intimate with just anyone, Atem. She has to choose wisely so she can bear strong children to continue her line of magic."

Atem nodded, absorbing all this information.

"All you have to do is let her think and figure it out by herself." Yugi yawned and stretched.

Atem smiled, "Thank you, Yugi."

Yugi nodded and started to walk towards his bed room again.

Atem stretched on the couch, closing his eyes to project himself into the bed room he shared with Roxanna, just to check and make sure he hadn't upset her too much.

But he was surprised to see her sitting on the floor, cross legged with her eyes closed, she seemed to be meditating. Atem ended the projection quickly, not wanting to disturb her wrath again.

 _Guess I'm stuck out here for the night_


	4. Fire

When Atem woke, it was nearly noon. He stood from the couch and saw Roxanna standing out on the porch, looking out from the top floor of the apartment.

He approached her slowly, unsure if he should say anything. He didn't want to upset her again.

"I'm not angry anymore." She said calmly, turning to look at him, allowing the wind to whip her hair around her face.

"I'm glad. Your anger scares me." He joked.

She laughed and returned to looking out at the city life.

He joined her, enjoying the silence between them, glad their fight was over. He didn't like fighting with her. It wasn't just the fact that they fought, which no man ever enjoyed; it was also the fact that he knew he'd hurt her; betrayed her trust.

"Roxanna, I'd like to apologize" he stated quickly, turning to her.

"You don't need to. I over reacted. I knew that you and Duke have always had a difficult time getting along, but I let my emotions get the better of me. That's what happens to someone who is born under a fire sign. We feed off our emotions, we're very passionate, too, whether it comes to love, loyalty, or even hatred."

He reached for her hand, forcing her to look at him.

"Please, don't see Duke again." He asked.

She sighed, "I can't just ditch him like that, Atem. It wouldn't be fair. He's been really good to me. I do have physical needs as well, and he's fulfilled those needs without pushing my boundaries."

"But I'm here now."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can just walk away from Duke so quickly. I've known you for five minutes and I've had him in my life as a trusted friend for a long time."

"Are you saying you don't feel the same for me as you do him?" Atem whispered with menace.

"No. I'm saying it's a complicated situation. I couldn't hurt him like that."

"Please, Roxanna. I can't see you with him again. Not like that. The way he looks at you… it infuriates me… I've never been jealous of another human being in all my existence and I can't stand to start now, especially not over Duke Devlin."

"Men." She spat. "You guys are always so obsessed with marking your territory."

He began to walk forward, forcing her to mimic his steps backwards until she was flush against the stone wall of the porch.

"I won't ask again, Roxanna. You will be mine. You are meant to be mine. I will not tolerate you degrading yourself with the likes of him."

She gripped the wrist of the hand he had on her hip, almost too tightly.

"Did you just give me an order?" she whispered, never taking her eyes away from his.

"I'm asking you to please end things with him. I will not watch it continue."

"The first thing you will learn about me, Pharaoh," she spat the title out, "Is I do not follow orders. In fact, I take great pleasure in disobeying them." Her grip tightened on his wrist.

"Do you really think I'm scared of you?" he challenged, laughing.

"If you were smart, you would be."

He leaned closer. His lips now at her ear, "Why don't you show me your true power. Prove to me why I should not challenge you." He smiled.

"I don't have to prove anything to you"

"Scared you can't?" he studied her reaction.

She pondered for a moment. Than met his eyes with pure fire in them. She was angry. He's provoked her. And if there was one thing he knew, it was that when you fan a spark, it becomes a flame.

"You want me to prove my power?" she whispered against his lips.

He nodded.

Moments of silence passed between them, until he felt a strange presence in his mind. He recognized it as her, she'd somehow entered his mind.

"Never challenge the strength of those born under fire." She whispered.

"What are you doing?" he nearly shouted.

"Bending you."

He began to feel pressure at his knees, until he was beginning to nearly sink to them. He understood. She was making him kneel to her, literally. She would make him, Pharaoh, bow to her. Surrender. He'd wondered if she always had this power within her. And if she did, why only wait to use it now?

"You mean to make me bow to you?"

She nodded.

"I know you won't." he was still standing, but his legs were beginning to get uncomfortable. "You would never make me bow, because I would never make you bow or submit to me." He said quietly.

"You don't consider telling me that I can't see Duke anymore as a way of making me bow to you?" she snarled.

"No. I don't. I wish to protect you. And I am protective of what I consider mine."

"I am not yours."

"You will be. You want to be. Your own reading revealed my children will enter this world soon, and the only woman that I could even imagine bearing my children is you, Roxanna." He was nearly to his knees now.

She paused, her face softening.

A few moments passed with his body completely still. And he felt her presence leave his mind, his body now his to control again. He stood up straight.

She had calmed down from her initial anger.

"Tell me, have you always possessed that ability?" he asked slowly.

"No. I can only access it when I'm seething with anger."

"What I asked angered you that much?"

"I don't like to be controlled. So, don't do it again" she began to walk away, but he gripped her hair and pulled hard for a moment, making her stumble back to her spot in front of him. He braced his hands on the cement behind her, trapping her small, curvy frame close to his.

He leaned close to her delectable mouth, sighing, taking in the scent of her. Heat radiated from her, no doubt from her anger a few short minutes ago.

"Do you mean to tell me he pleases you better than I?"

"I didn't say that." She mumbled.

He smiled, glad he had regained control of the situation.

"I'm quite certain I can make you feel things he can't." he told her smugly.

She opened her mouth but no words were formed.

He lifted her to the balcony, her head now coming to his natural level.

He teased her lips, flicking his tongue out to take a quick lick, biting unexpectedly.

She began to squirm from his teasing. He had her hands pinned down beneath his own, stopping her from touching him. Whenever she made a move to kiss him, he'd back away just enough out of her reach.

"Marry me." He asked blatantly.

"No." she smiled, trying to kiss him again.

"I'm not going to take no for an answer." He began to lean his head down to press light kisses to her shoulder.

She was wearing Capri length black tights and black eight-inch platforms that made her legs look like they went on forever, even though she was only five feet two inches. Her shirt was a sheer white spaghetti strap top, exposing her breasts through the fabric. He wanted so badly to touch them. But not before she said yes.

"Well you're out of luck, because I'm not looking to get married. We don't even know each other."

"I know enough. And isn't the whole point of marriage to get to know each other?"

"No. Maybe back in Ancient Times, it was normal to marry a complete stranger, but in modern days, it's completely weird."

He kissed her shoulder again, working his way up her neck to beneath her ear. He kissed her diamond tattoo.

"Marry me." He asked again.

She shook her head, biting her lip and moaning from his kissing.

"I won't stop asking." He warned.

She opened her eyes and met his stubbornness evenly. She wasn't going to budge either.

Before he could ask again, she was suddenly thrown off the balcony, about to fall ten stories to her death.

He jumped after her without a second thought, reaching his hand out and grabbing hers. She didn't scream, only met his eyes with determination. She wasn't ready to die yet.

He pulled her up as quickly as he could to come to his protective embrace. Reaching his hand out, he grabbed a tree branch and nearly ripped his arm clean out of the socket. But he slowed their descent and dropped them gently to the ground. She fell with all her weight on him. He fell with her straddling his waist, their breathing heavy and hard.

Neither of them said anything.

He reached his hand to cup her nape and pulled her down, kissing her furiously. He'd never been so scared in his life. He'd nearly lost her. But she'd fought death and won.

He bit her bottom lip, determined to show his passion for her. She welcomed him with a lick of her tongue, enticing him, begging him.

He pulled away before he lost his train of thought.

"How did that happen?" he asked.

She was completely safe on the porch, he had a firm hold on her, how had she fallen?

"Now you know why no one can know about us." She whispered.

"Someone did that to you?" he asked, angry.

She nodded. "Probably the same people that burned down my apartment."

"I don't understand. Who is after you?"

"Forget it." She stood to get up.

He pulled her back down again harshly, no where near finished. He wasn't letting her get away that easily.

"Answers. Now." He demanded.

She sighed. "I don't know who they are. But they've been after me for a long time. I don't know if they just want my money or my power."

"These people have been after you and you're just telling me now?" he shouted.

"I didn't want to get you involved. They could use you to hurt me if they felt necessary."

"Roxanna, I am a Pharaoh. It takes much more than a few children to scare me. I've run an entire civilization and I haven't buckled from the pressure. Let me protect you." He emphasized his point by squeezing her arms.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. But if I did, it would be worth it to protect you."

She watched him carefully.

"Be mine, Roxanna. I will love you as no one else has. I will protect you. Please. We both know you're meant to be mine as I'm meant to be yours." He told her sweetly. "I love you." He whispered then.

She gasped, trying to pull away. "You can't love me. I'm not meant to be with you."

"Than who did your reading mean when it revealed my children will soon be born?" he asked impatiently.

"I don't know, but it wasn't me."

"I know it was." He held her still and looked into her eyes.

"I'm not meant to be loved, Atem."

He grew angry, "How could you say that?"

"Atem I am an abomination of nature. Everyone has a reincarnation, Yugi is yours. I am a mutated soul. I was never meant to exist."

"Do you think I give a damn about destiny?" he said.

"You should! You're a Pharaoh, your line must continue."

"And you are the last female Fire Wicca, your line must continue as well." He retorted.

She watched him stubbornly. "Yugi told you that."

"Yes." He didn't bother trying to deny it.

"Even if I did marry you, where would we go? Your time is in Ancient Egypt and my time is here."

"We'll figure it out."

"You're not thinking any of this through!" she shouted.

"I don't have to. All I need to know is that I love you, Roxanna. You were born to be my queen."

"This isn't right." She shook her head.

"Let me protect you."

She began to shed tears and he seized her face, stopping her frantic shaking.

"Let me love you." He whispered.

"You can't protect me."

"Then let me die trying."

"You didn't come back just to die."

"I came back for you. Something drew me here and it was you."

She met his eyes and for the first time, he saw fear.

" _Femi_ …"

"Atem… I can't ask you to give up your life for me."

"You won't be. You'd be asking me to start living my life with you."

"I don't…" her tears quickly faded away until he saw he was beginning to break down her defenses. She was meant to be his wife. He knew it with every fiber of his being.

"Marry me. Be my queen."

She paused… waiting… waiting… waiting… his heart raced, in his throat. The pain in his chest excruciating.

She leaned down and kissed him slowly, sweetly.

"Say yes." He muttered against her lips. "You can trust me."

She leaned back and played with the neckline of his shirt. Biting her lip in thought.

"Hmm… I guess if I had to choose someone…"

He waited. He needed to hear 'yes'.

"…yes, Atem." She whispered.

He smiled and pulled her mouth down to his. His excitement through the Heavens. His hands roamed her back, pressing and possessing.

"Don't make me regret this." She said, standing up and pulling his hand to help him.

"Trust me, _Femi_." He repeated.

They walked back up to the apartment, surprised that Yugi had come home early from his seminar.

"Where were you two?" he asked, sitting on the couch with a book in his lap.

"Chatting." She said simply.

Atem gave her a confused look. She returned it with a look of _I'll explain later_.

He didn't ask questions, just protectively snaked an arm around her hip, bringing her closer against him.

"What would you like for dinner?" she asked Yugi.

"Anything is good with me. I love anything you cook." He smiled but not lifting his eyes from the page.

Roxanna smiled first at Yugi than Atem, walking into the kitchen and taking out ingredients from the fridge. "I think I'll make steak tonight. I feel like celebrating." She winked at Atem.

He smiled, excited for the next chapter in his life.

He sat at the island, watching Roxanna while Yugi studied. He didn't remember the last time he was so happy.

Watching her in the kitchen was always mesmerizing. She had this intricate way of moving, reaching for the spices and setting the food on the heat to cook.

He found himself fantasizing about what their marriage would be like. Had he really gotten this incredible woman to agree to marry him? He knew he could protect her. But he was worried her own fears would tear her apart.

Before he could get too deep into thought, she'd announced that dinner was ready. Bringing the plates for the three of them, Atem brought the three glasses of red wine.

They sat and spoke of past memories, laughing, remembering. Atem nearly felt his heart break simply from the joy he felt. He'd found the girl of his dreams; his best friend was healthy and happy. How could things possibly get any better?

Yugi offered to help clean the dishes, but Roxanna insisted that he go and study for one of his finals tomorrow. Atem took the hint and helped her clean the dishes, often stealing glances at her.

A knock at the door interrupted his day dreaming.

"I'll get it." He offered, kissing her on her hair.

He walked to the door, unlocking the deadbolt than opening it with a smile.

It quickly faded.

"Duke." He said simply.

"Hey, Pharaoh, know where my girl is?" Duke allowed himself in, even though Atem tried to fill the door way with his body.

"As a matter a fact, I do." He said icily.

"Duke?" Roxanna called as she walked in to the hallway.

Atem walked to her quickly, placing a possessive hand on her hip, drawing her as close as physically possible.

"Duke, there is something you should know." He started.

"Yeah, yeah, look, I'm here for Roxanna, not to chat. I have needs." He made a reach for her hand, but Atem caught his wrist with a harsh twist.

"Lay a hand on her, and I will break it."

Duke stumbled back, "What the hell is your problem?" but he seemed to be asking Roxanna.

"Duke, things have changed." She said simply.

"What are you talking about?"

"Roxanna has agreed to be my wife." Atem smiled.

" _What_?" Duke stared, wide eyed.

"Duke, please don't make a scene out of this." Roxanna said with worry.

"I just saw you last night and you wouldn't even agree to do anything more with me then basically kiss, and now you're marrying this creep? You hardly know him!"

"It's complicated, Duke. Things are different, he's meant to be in my life."

"That's bullshit."

"Enough, Devlin. Roxanna has chosen and now you need to leave."

"You really think having this guy order you around is going to make you happy? How did he make you say yes? He probably demanded it. I thought you valued your free will."

"I do, and he hasn't ordered me to do anything. I do what I want, when I want."

"It sure doesn't look that way right now."

Yugi stepped out then, "What's going on?"

"Roxanna is marrying this loser." Duke said before either Atem or Roxanna could.

"Wait, what? You guys are getting married?" Yugi stepped closer.

"We were going to tell you later tonight when you were finished studying. I didn't want you distracted." She explained.

"When did this happen? Last night you weren't even talking to him." Yugi said.

"We spoke earlier. Things changed, I realized things that made everything different." She mumbled.

"You've brainwashed her, is what you've done." Duke accused.

"I've done no such thing. You just can't stand the fact she's chosen me."

"She would have chosen me if I'd asked."

"No, she wouldn't have. You're not meant to have the life with her that I am. In fact, I'd prefer it if you weren't in her life at all. But try as I may, she is going to do as she pleases. And if she wants you in her life, then that's her decision, but if you hurt her, I swear on my family's blood that I will end you." Atem explained.

"You're crazy." Duke muttered, looking at Yugi for some kind of input.

"Duke, how about you and I go for a walk." Yugi suggested.

"Forget it." Duke laughed and walked away, leaving the door open behind him.

"Well that was interesting." Yugi said.

"I'm sorry Yugi, please don't be angry with me." Roxanna walked over to him.

Atem closed the door, locking it, leaning against the window, watching Yugi and Roxanna talk.

"I'm not angry, I just don't understand why you didn't tell me."

"I really did want you to study. You have a final tomorrow and you can't afford to be distracted." She explained, walking him to the couch to sit down. Atem joined them silently.

"I guess that makes sense… so when is the wedding?"

"Tomorrow." Atem spoke suddenly.

"What?" both Roxanna and Yugi asked.

"Only our closest friends and family may be at a joining such as this."

"What's so special about it?" Roxanna raised her eyebrows.

"It's not every day a Pharaoh marries a female Fire Wiccan." Yugi explained, smiling at his friends.

Atem scooted closer to Roxanna and placed his arm on the couch behind her shoulders, relaxing.

"I guess I better tell our friends." Yugi said, walking off, but not before leaning down to hug Roxanna and shake Atem's hand.

The moment Yugi left, Atem pulled her into his lap, loving the sound of her laughter.

He carried her to their bedroom, biting her bottom lip and squeezing her luscious curves wherever he could.

He kicked the door closed and lay her on the bed gently, raising her sheer shirt to expose just the bottom of her breasts. He kissed her stomach, her hands cradling his face.

She moaned her approval and sat up to drag him down to the mattress, crawling on top of him. She kissed his neck and he gripped fistfuls of her hair, bringing her closer.

But he knew his boundaries, and started to push her away slowly. If he continued, he would break his vow of waiting until he took a queen to bed her. Maybe she knew that…

"Are you toying with me?" he asked, pulling on her bottom lip for a moment.

She smiled, "Maybe."

"We should sleep. I want to wake up first thing and take you to be my queen."

"Why the rush?"

"Because I need you to be mine in every way."

She lay on the bed, stripping her shirt and tights off, reaching over for a torn _Iron Maiden_ t-shirt that fell off her shoulders, exposing them she'd had waiting on the bed, now dressed only in her panties and the shirt. She waited for him to join her under the covers.

He stripped his shirt and jeans, joining her, pulling her into the embrace of his arms. She snuggled in, her face at his neck, leaving light kisses.

"I love you, _Femi_." He whispered.

She smiled, turned her head to kiss his lips gently, "I love you." She said sweetly. Her arms wrapped around him as best they could.

He drifted into a sleep filled with dreams of their joining, what she would look like, how her smile would light up the room. What she would feel like when he could finally claim her in every way. His heart pounded.

Atem woke the next morning, nearly bursting with joy. He'd gotten a good night's sleep, his dreams filled with love and images of the future he hoped to have with Roxanna.

She rested peacefully beside him, her shirt now raised at the hem slightly to expose part of her thigh. She looked so much younger than her actual age when she slept.

He was so excited about marrying her that he didn't even consider the fact that she didn't have a dress. He knew he'd have to postpone the wedding until this evening, at the earliest. Women were notorious for taking forever in finding clothes to wear that they liked and looked good on them. And her measurements were very different. Her waist was tiny, but not extremely, however her hips were flared out dramatically in comparison to the rest of her appearance. 'Love handles' as today's society had taken to calling them. He did agree with the title. He loved her hips. It also meant she could give birth more often and much more safely. Something he supposed she needed if he wanted a queen that could provide him with an heir. More than one was preferred in case anything happened, God's forbid.

He walked out into the living room to find they were completely alone. He wished that he could go back into the bedroom and wake her up with kisses and the lust he always felt for her. But he needed to wait until after he'd taken her as his wife.

"Damn." He cursed, completely forgetting the tradition of Ancient Egypt for Pharaohs. It was something he was sure she would never agree to.

A few more minutes passed and he decided to make her breakfast in bed, hoping to be able to somehow convince her to agree to the ancient tradition of his people.

He walked past the door and approached the bed, her sleeping form still between the sheets.

He woke her gently by grabbing her ankle and rubbing his thumb gently on the soft skin, quickly stirring her with a smile.

"Good morning." He greeted warmly, slowly climbing up her body still covered by the sheets.

She welcomed his kiss, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I have something for you." He whispered.

She looked past him to the small bed side table where he'd placed the food.

"A Pharaoh that knows how to cook. I'm impressed." She laughed.

He smiled with her and pulled a strand of her hair for her snarky comment.

He stood to bring the tray over and sat with her as she began to eat without hesitation.

"You know it's a bad idea to eat a big meal before a fitting and a wedding in general."

"Do you think I care?" he questioned.

"I care. I don't want to look fat on my wedding day."

"Roxanna, you absolutely are not 'fat'. And I do not want to hear such words from you ever again." he warned.

She opened her mouth to argue, but he shot her a look that made her think otherwise.

"Why are you giving me breakfast in bed anyways?" she questioned while she ripped off a piece of toast.

He didn't know how to proceed.

"Atem?"

"Uhm…"

She watched him carefully.

"There is something I must speak with you about." he stated simply.

"What is it?"

"It is… difficult."

"What is? What's going on? You're scaring me." She tried to stand from the bed, but he pushed her back down by grabbing the back of her thigh and pushing his other hand on her shoulder.

"There is a tradition that the royal families have always followed in my times."

"Which is?"

"We must…"

She waited and waited, eventually getting impatient.

"Just spit it out Atem!"

He looked at her with worry in his eyes. "We must consummate our marriage with witnesses."

She paused, unsure she'd heard him right.

"Consummate…"

He nodded.

"You mean… we have to fuck in front of our friends?" she asked.

"Do not speak of it like that, Roxanna. It is a very sacred tradition with my people."

"What the fuck were they thinking when they established that law? It's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"It is meant to ensure the people that there will be an heir. Those that watch are meant to ensure that the marriage has been properly started. That way in case an heir is born and someone dare to try to take the throne from the royal family. The closest friends that served as witnesses can say they have seen the consummation and there is never any doubt of the child's birthright."

"This is insane." She gasped, trying to get away.

He pushed his weight on her, needing her to calm down. This was one law he could not break with her. It had been done with the royal family of Egypt since the beginning of time. He needed witnesses to see him take her as his own. When they had children, there would never be any doubt from any of his people that it was in fact his child, and heir to his throne.

"Understand me, _Femi_ ," he said quietly, stroking her cheek softly. "We must do this. It is law in my time. If I am to have an hair, which your own readings have revealed I shall, soon; there can not be a single doubt. I will be bringing a complete stranger to my people and suddenly introducing her as their queen. They will be scared and doubtful. And when you bear my children," his hand reached down to press against her stomach, "there will be more doubt. Especially if you are to conceive before you are revealed in my time. They will question and many will try to take away my child's birthright of ruler."

She thought, carefully.

He began to kiss her shoulder slowly, lovingly. Waiting for her to realize that there was nothing to be afraid of with this ceremony.

"I still don't like it." She mumbled with a frown.

He laughed. "I know, but it must be done. It does not have to last long. They simply must see that we have made our joining complete in every way." He pulled back slightly to look at her.

She nodded eventually. "Fine. I guess if it's something you really must do. I guess it makes sense from where you come from."

He smiled and kissed her roughly on the mouth, his groan escaping, allowing her to see his desire for her. He couldn't marry her soon enough. He needed her.

He pushed his weight onto her, making her gasp. One of his hands reached up to tangle in her hair, pulling her closer.

" _Femi._ " he gasped on a breath.

She bit his lip and he rolled to place her on top of him, the breakfast tray he'd prepared falling over, spilling the plates and food onto the floor, completely forgotten.

She straddled his hips, her breasts partially exposed by the deep V-neck plunge in her t-shirt. His free hand gently touched her leg, sliding up her thigh to lift the hem of the shirt, until he eventually massaged her supple behind. She moaned into his mouth, pushing her ass out to greet his touch.

She began to gasp, unable to stop kissing him. His hand worked to the top of her panties and slowly, ever so slowly, slid them down slightly, just enough that he could reach to the front and press his seeking fingers past and find her soaking.

He hissed in a breath, thrusting his hips up for a moment, making his urgency all too clear.

She reached her fingers down to his throbbing member, gently stroking her fingers up and down the length of him. He nearly threw his head back at the sensation.

He pressed his fingers against her nearly swollen clit, making her cry out in surprise.

She met his sudden invasion with her own, dipping her hand down the top of his boxers and gripping just the tip of him.

He nearly choked on the desire that roused from him. He couldn't control it. But he would make her think he could. This was partially still a game to her. She thrived on power, yearned for it. She was meant to rule. But he would not allow her to rule him so easily. She would have to work for it, as he would expect her make him work for the same.

She quickly worked his boxer briefs down past his aching member, again returning her hand to the length, pumping so damn expertly he nearly came undone.

He pushed her down to the mattress of the king size bed, using his weight to pin her down. Each of his hands caught her wrists, forcing them above her head, her hair now a wild mess against the pillow. With the white sheets and her midnight black hair, she was a sight to behold.

She tried to resist moaning, but she often bit her bottom lip, making it puff and swell with blood, also making them even more red and inviting. He kissed her, enticing her tongue to come out and tangle with his.

He lifted the shirt up high enough to expose her breasts completely, groaning at the sight. One of his hands kept her wrists pinned above her head, making her breasts plump up, begging for his attention.

He leaned his mouth down, greedily licking and sucking, pulling almost painfully on her pebbled nipple, all the while his hand would massage the other breast and his other hand would keep her wrists pinned.

She began to pant, chanting his name, nearly begging.

He moved his hand slowly down her body from her breast, stopping to feel her naval piercing.

He stopped his mouth to peer down and see what jewel she had chosen this time. And this new one was his favorite. A gold chain in a wave that descended from her naval about two inches, with black diamonds glittering down the length of the wave, with an onyx diamond at the top of the piercing and her naval.

He thrust forward once, signaling that he approved her choice.

He returned his mouth to her breast, now beginning to bite and draw cries from her.

But then something strange happened. Everywhere was black around them in a flash.

"Shit." She cursed.

"What?" he lifted from her breast and looked around.

"The power went out."

"Is this a bad thing?" he asked, letting her sit up and pull her shirt down.

"No, but it means that we'll be without power what looks like," she pulled the black curtains away from the window to peer outside, "At least half the day. There's a really bad storm."

"Oh." He waited for her to return to him, but she just kept looking outside.

"Isn't this a bad omen?"

"What do you mean?"

"A storm on a wedding day?"

He laughed, "No. There aren't really any good or bad omens when it comes to the weather. That's just superstition. Yugi used to be the same. He'd think if it was raining, a storm hit, or if it was the thirteenth of any month, it meant bad luck or he would fail a test."

"So, we're still getting married today?" she asked, climbing over the mess of blankets and sheets to sit beside him again.

"Of course. I plan to wed you as soon as you've picked out something to wear and we decide on a location. I'm guessing outside is not an option." He smiled.

She smacked his shoulder, "Smart ass. Yes, outside is not an option."

"Hm.." he mused, watching her in the dark and trying to make out the features on her face.

He surprised her by picking her up again and standing from the bed, walking out the door.

She laughed, "You know you are the only man that has ever been able to pick me up without breaking his back."

He returned her smile, "I feel safe in saying I'm sure I'm the only man you've ever met."

"What do you mean?"

"Women are meant to be larger then men, they are meant to have large hips and breasts," he emphasized his point by squeezing each piece he named as he slowly walked to the couch.

"Why?"

"Men are meant to be light and agile, but also strong. It means they're natural hunters. The stronger they are means they can defend themselves from predators, but if a man is too big, than he can be slowed down if he is forced to run away. Which is where the lean and agility comes in. It's all about balance. Where as women are meant to have large hips because it means they can give birth to more children and much more safely. Back in my time, women that are bigger are more desirable because it means they come from a wealthy family and they have enough money to eat every night. Women that are skinny to the point that you can see their ribs are often peasants."

"Or maybe they just have a really high metabolism, and no matter how much they eat, they can't put on weight."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Maybe."

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"To the couch." He answered as it came into view.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not finished with you." He answered as he sealed his lips to hers once again.

He sat on the couch, carefully maneuvering her so she straddled his legs.

He got right back to where he was and bit her lip, coaxing her tongue out to touch his.

The slight light from the morning gave enough that he could see her again.

His hands slowly reached up her back, cupping her neck and her bottom at the same time.

She'd placed her panties back in their proper place and he eagerly moved them back down, finding her still aroused.

He quickly pulled his hand away for a moment to pull her shirt up over her head, her breasts still slightly swollen from earlier.

He placed his hands back to where they had momentarily been, at her behind, squeezing greedily at the small of her back, pushing her closer to him.

Her tongue met his for every stroke, exciting him, daring him, challenging him. He always did love a challenge.

She pushed her breasts up to his mouth when he made her bow her back towards him, her gasp leaving her parted lips. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, his face now between her breasts and he found himself involuntarily thrusting up to her nearly naked heat.

He groaned, biting her shoulder, bucking up to her again.

"Atem." She whispered, nearly pleaded.

He smiled, "Do you want me, _Femi_?"

She nodded, pressing her hips down to make her heat come flush with his bare erection. He'd left his boxers in the bedroom, not giving a damn about his nakedness.

He pulled her close again, sealing his mouth to her breast, biting, claiming, possessing. One of his hands stayed on her back as the other slid down to her trembling legs, holding the back of her thigh, squeezing, massaging, until he finally slowly reached his fingers to her waiting heat, pushing though her tight folds, pressing his thumb to her now entirely swollen clit.

"Damn." He whispered, his hand on her lower back curling into a fist, trying to control his hunger for her.

He lifted his mouth from her breast and found her mouth, moaning.

"So hot," he whispered, "so damn tight." He couldn't control it anymore. He was about to combust. He knew she was dangerous, she was by far his biggest weakness.

She reached her hand down to his now throbbing member, stroking so slowly, he felt himself tense, "Don't go slow." he ordered.

"You want me?" she teased his words from earlier.

He seized the back of her neck, bringing her closer, still working his fingers gently inside her.

"Do not dare tease me, _Femi_. I am only human and will not have control for much longer."

"Than allow me to put you out of your misery." She smiled, trying to move her body down to the carpet under the couch, but he held her fast, bringing her mouth back up to his momentarily.

"Not until I feel you come." He told her.

He worked his fingers harder now, trying to find the rhythm she needed to reach her climax.

She gasped, throwing her head back, moaning his name loudly.

He smiled, glad to hear his name on her lips.

He watched her carefully, listened to the sounds that she made. He found she liked it when he was rough, when he would squeeze her ass with his thrusting fingers.

She soon began to unravel when he curled his fingers just once. He knew exactly how to please her within minutes, pressing his thumb to her clit, curling his fingers at just the right spot to make her squirm. She began to rock her hips with his hand, her breathing becoming pants.

He dared to try something he hoped he would not get in trouble for.

He leaned over slightly to watch her glorious ass rock to the rhythm she needed. And he smacked her ass hard, immediately leaving a red that began to blush over her skin.

"Ah!" she nearly screamed from the surprise and he felt her immediately begin to tighten around his fingers, rocking her hips even faster. "Atem… so close… yes, please, please… fuck… fuck, yes!"

He watched her face closely, wanting to commit it to memory, the way she arched her back sharply, and perked her ass out, still rocking her hips. Her breasts bounced harshly with her movements and she often bit her lip, throwing her head back.

He felt it. Felt her orgasm. She cried out, and slowly her hips began to slow, only now harshly thrusting to his hand. He watched in amazement, his member now completely swollen and aching from the most erotic sight he'd ever seen. Her hair was a wild mess, her naval piercing resting snugly against her stomach as she still rocked her hips. He saw that her bottom lip was trembling, an after shock as unique as she was.

She lowered her head and he met her seeking lips gently, waiting for her to come down from her high. He removed his hand from her panties and put them back in their proper place.

She surprised him when she gripped his wrist and brought his hand up to her mouth, first only taking one finger past her lips. He sucked in a breath and watched. First her tongue would glide across the bottom of his finger to swirl around the tip and she'd pull his fingers out between her teeth, grazing with just the right amount of pressure. She than took the two fingers that were coated in her orgasm still, licking every drop off, while taking them between her lips. She'd suck and bite the tips, then pushed his hand away to kiss his lips, her arousal still on her lips.

He couldn't take much more. He was beginning to feel pain from ignoring his own desire.

Like she'd read his mind, she reached between the two of them and gripped his throbbing shaft, pumping slowly but with a firm grip. He felt himself nearly combust right there.

He leaned his head back on the couch and watched her face as her eyes were drawn down to her own hands working him so perfectly.

She suddenly jerked off him and went nearly to her knees, but not all the way. She would never go to her knees for a man, not even him.

She continued to pump him and he allowed his arms to rest on the head of the couch, watching her. She took him between her lips and sucked just the tip hard, grazed her teeth over the sensitive flesh and bit down so very gently and applied the exact right amount of pressure.

He threw his head back and bucked into her mouth as she repeated the action. She was doing exactly as he was earlier. She was testing him, seeing what he liked and what he didn't like. But it seemed everything she did was meant to unravel him.

He bucked wildly into her mouth, but he forced himself to calm down. He didn't want to make her pull away in pain.

Her mouth took him even deeper, hollowing her cheeks every now and then, and eventually her hand began to pump him with her mouth. She tightened her grip when she got closer to the base, near his balls, only slightly, and release it just a little as she worked her hand to the tip.

He groaned, lifted his head and watched her take him into her mouth.

He reached one hand to her jawline, stroking gently, encouraging her.

She began to increase her speed, making her hand work faster, drew him in even deeper into her mouth. Her hot, wet mouth, that was so fucking right, it nearly hurt.

He began to thrust his hips again, biting his lips as he watched her, mesmerized, obsessed.

"Roxanna." He whispered on a growl.

She flicked her eyes up to him as she took him so deep, he went down her throat slightly.

"Fuck." He growled, thrusting slightly.

He couldn't take anymore. His member pulsed, he knew he was about to come.

He pulled her face away and she gave him a look of confusion. He didn't explain his reason as he pulled her up to stand and he worked her panties to the floor, helping her step out of them. He pulled her to nearly sit on him, just above his member. She reached underneath her as best she could, working him quickly. She was eager for him to come for her.

He pulled her close to crush his mouth to hers as his one hand went to her soaking pussy, pushing through impatiently, and working her into a frenzy.

He curled and curled his fingers, pushing his wrist forward and back, working her furiously.

He pulled his mouth away to watch her face, her teeth biting her swollen bottom lip. She worked him just right between her legs, looking down to try and see.

He was close, as was she.

He knew exactly what to do to send her over the edge. He pushed his lips out to her breast, biting her nipple harshly once, nearly breaking skin, then pressed his mouth to her neck, biting, licking, sucking, branding her once again. He curled his fingers again and kept them there, pushing up and in only slightly, but just enough to bring her that much closer. With his free hand, he smacked her ass hard once, twice, three times, on the exact same spot, making her skin blush. And finally, he reached up to pull the long strands of her hair, her head being forced back to perk her breasts up and he pressed his thumb to her clit.

She screamed his name, working him, working, so right, so fucking good, he could feel he was about to come in seconds.

"Look at me, _Femi_." He released her hair to grip the back of her nape, forcing her eyes to meet his.

He felt her tighten around his fingers, and he pulled out completely to thrust back in all the way, deeply, harshly, and felt her come. He pulled his hand free and gripped her hips as her hand squeezed his member so right, he came with her, drenching her already soaking and swollen pussy with his claim. She screamed his name again, rocking her hips.

He watched her eyes the entire time, the single act the most intoxicating and erotic thing he had ever done. He noticed for the second time her bottom lip trembled as she started to come down from her high, relaxing into him.

He wrapped his arms around her, her head falling to his shoulder, nearly shaking.

He sighed, smiling like an idiot.

He picked her up with her legs wrapped around his slim waist, walking to the bathroom to clean them up.

He turned the shower on and walked in, still holding her around his waist.

"You can put me down now." She laughed.

"Why?"

She pulled back and kissed him, his member immediately bobbing to life against her bottom.

She gasped, "You can't be serious."

He laughed, "Just wait until we're married." He kissed her again, backing her against the wall, kissing her neck.

"I'm already terrified." She moaned, her hair now wet and clinging to her face from the shower.

He massaged her bottom, wishing so badly he could thrust into her tempting heat. But if he did, he'd break his vows.

He sighed in defeat and gently set her to her feet.

She smiled and stood on her tip toes to kiss him gently, then started to wash her hair and clean herself up.

"I'll need to leave right away to find a dress." She told him happily.

"Will you be ready by tonight?" he asked, cleaning himself up, too.

"I hope so. I hate shopping and I'm not picky."

"Should I come with you?" he asked, turning to watch her rub soap down her legs.

"Isn't that breaking tradition?" she said, not looking at him.

"No. That tradition was made up long after my time. I don't know why; it makes no sense. I see no logic behind it at all."

"Do you want to come with me?" she asked, turning around in the stream of hot water to wash the conditioner out from her hair. He was momentarily stunned, watching her lift her arms, causing her breasts to rise. Watching her tangle her hair through her fingers than release it; the water cascading down her body. He got an evil idea then.

He slowly, ever so slowly, so she would not see, reached over to the hot water tap and turned it off, then reached to the cold and turned it all the way up. He knew that she would be furious, but he had to watch her nipples go from soft and plump to perky and begging.

He watched her carefully, and immediately drew back to his original spot, sure that she would not suspect him. He watched as the steam almost immediately evaporated and the water went from hot tub hot to ice cold.

She shrieked and backed away from the water, but she came flush against his chest with her back and he had purposely stepped closer to the shower to trap her in the freezing stream. She tried to make him back away, but he only smiled, watching as her nipples immediately hardened, begging for his mouth.

He startled her by forcing her to turn around and meet his hungry gaze. His fingers greedily reaching up to tweak her nipples painfully.

She gasped from the pain, "What are you doing?" she nearly stuttered from the cold water.

"Enjoying you." He answered simply, flicking a nipple while he pulled another.

She tried to step back, to remember that she was against a wall.

He reached his hands down to her bottom, squeezing and pulled her up against him, holding her against the wall with his weight as his hands rested on the black tile behind her. He bent his head down to lick from her collarbone to under her ear. He reached his hands to grab hers, twining their fingers together, forcing their arms up.

He pressed his mouth to hers, touching her tongue gently, wanting her to be on the edge.

"Atem," she moaned his name, but he could tell she was trying to speak. He pulled away slightly to look at her.

"I don't think I can come again so soon." She whispered almost with a blush.

He cocked his head to the side slightly, trying to figure out if she was playing with him. He was pretty sure she was. She wanted to see how badly he wanted her to come again.

"I think you can." He muttered, reaching over to turn the hot water almost all the way up and the cold water off.

He pinched her nipples again, knowing it would hurt, reached his hand around to smack her bottom hard.

She moaned, tipping her head back, her wet, dark hair clinging to it.

He wanted her so badly. Needed her. How the hell was he going to last the next twelve hours without her like this?

The steam began to rise again, warming them, making her nipples less sensitive.

Her legs wrapped around him tightly, securing him against her. His length grew between their slick bodies, and she looked down, biting her lip. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He plunged his fingers into her, her wet heat welcoming him eagerly.

"I definitely think you can come again." He mumbled, biting her lip, pulling her closer to him.

He drew his fingers all the way out, teased her clit, leaving her aching and wanting, plunged them through again, making her whimper from the torture.

"Stop teasing me." She demanded.

"Why?" he laughed, gripping her hip tightly with his other hand. She reached her arms up to grip his shoulders, hanging on for dear life.

"Atem…" she moaned his name, turning her head to the side.

He swept her hair out of the way, gripping it tightly, "Look at me." He demanded. He needed her to look at him when he made her come.

She hesitantly turned her eyes to him, meeting his eyes with excitement.

He curled his fingers on the spot, making her buck, then withdrew them, and repeated the action. She was writhing against him both in need and frustration. Fire began to grow in her eyes as he dared to push her over the edge.

"Ah," he smiled, "I believe I've found the source of our problem." He laughed, plunging in deeply again, hitting her g-spot, making her nearly scream in frustration.

"Damn you!" she cursed at him, needing to be brought to her climax.

She began to meet his hand thrust for thrust, trying to take her orgasm.

He watched her eyes change with emotion from needing, longing, to desire, then anger as he held her orgasm just within reach but never dared give.

"From this moment on," he whispered against her lips as he kissed her roughly, "Every one of your orgasms belongs to me." He told her.

"I'll take it if I have to, Atem. You don't control me." She began to challenge him, challenge the hold he had on her body.

"You don't think so? While I do not wish to control you, I do wish to own your body. And I will." He stated, stepping away from her completely, making her fall to the shower floor with a thud.

He turned away and continued washing himself, ignoring his erection begging for attention, cleaning his hair and completely ignoring her.

He heard her whimpering again and turned slightly to see what she was doing, only to find she was trying to bring herself to climax.

He turned sharply, seizing her wrist as she tried to push her other hand down, but he caught both her hands and held them captive, running his thumb along the soft skin of the inside of her wrist.

He smiled, knowing he'd won this round.

"All you have to do is say please." He teased against her wet mouth.

"You mean beg?" she tried to spite him.

"No, not beg. Simply ask. Ask me to give you your orgasm, and I shall give it to you. They belong to me and me alone, only I can give them to you."

"You're trying to control me." She grew angry again.

"No, I'm not, Roxanna. I'm trying to get you to see that you want me as much as I want you. That you need me."

"I don't need anyone. You don't mean anything to me."

He knew she only said the words to hurt him, to put herself in a position of power. Her temper amazed him. Her emotions could change within a second from happy to murderous.

"I mean everything to you." He whispered fiercely through tight lips, pushing her almost too roughly against the wall.

He saw her eyes dilate.

She liked it when he took charge. But she would challenge him on every move he made. It was simply who she was.

He pulled her hair roughly, making her neck fall back, her lips releasing a gasp.

She tried to hide her arousal.

He then reached his hand up to her throat, remembering that she liked when he was giving the feeling of choking her in the kitchen a few days ago.

He tightened his grip at the end of his fingertips, testing it out first.

She moaned so loudly, he felt it in his arms.

He smiled. He'd found one of her weaknesses.

He repeated the action while he spread her legs one more time and sank his fingers through her tight heat.

She didn't need much more to come. With his hand on her throat nearly pushing her over the edge, his fingers only curled once when she came.

He watched her in fascination as she met his eyes, with exhaustion now spreading over her features. Her bottom lip quivered again.

"My _Femi_." He whispered, pulling her close. He shut off the taps and pulled her out of the shower, toweling her dry gently, sure to not turn her on again. His member bobbed between his legs, still seeking her attention, but he ignored it.

"You never came?" she asked outright.

He shook his head, paying special attention to her breasts that now bared his teeth marks.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to focus on you." He said, smiling.

"But that hardly seems fair." She said, reaching for him.

He gripped her hands gently, "I'm fine, Roxanna. I am used to ignoring my desire. Besides, I have things to do, and you do as well. Like finding a dress. And I'm coming along."

"Are you sure you'll want to?" she asked quietly.

He nodded, "I find the idea of watching you try on wedding dresses alluring, in fact." He nearly laughed.

"Wedding dresses are not necessarily supposed to be a turn on." She giggled.

"I know. But I'll be imagining tearing it off your delicious curves after our vows. I think I should have a say in this as well."

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." She said shyly.

He shook his head, "I know you didn't mean it, _Femi_. You were just trying to defend yourself from my words. I don't hold it against you."

"I can't promise that I won't say anything like that again. It may slip out."

"And I will say what I did earlier." He stated simply, taking her hand to walk to their bed room.

He picked out his clothes for the day, and tossed her some random one's of her own.

"Do you really want to come shopping with me?" she asked, pulling on a short and tight black crop top with _Guns & Roses_ on it, revealing her stomach, matched with a pair of Capri length black tights again. She walked to the closet to pick out her shoes and chose a pair of simple black platforms, increasing her height another eight inches.

"Yes. I mean it when I say I want to see everything you try on." He said, pulling his own clothes on.

She sighed impatiently, "Fine." She walked over to the mirror, combing through her hair with her fingers, then roughly messing it up again, giving her a just fucked look. She wore it well, with her swollen lips and glazed eyes, her make up nearly ruined from their shower. She only needed about a minute to roughly wipe off her eye makeup and quickly retrace the lines with eyeliner simply once on her bottom and top. Than touched up her gold eyeshadow, even though it was barely there. She left the mascara as it was. She only wore heavy eye make up, no concealer or blush. Her eyes looked Egyptian, and he liked it.

"Shall we go?" he asked, offering his hand and pulling out his house key as they walked to the front door.

"Where is Yugi?" she asked, looking around to find his bed room door open, which meant he wasn't home.

"I'm not sure. He'd already left when I got up. I imagine he is telling our friends about tonight and getting everything planned. Even though we still haven't chosen a place to hold the event." He turned to her.

"How about a swank hotel? That way everyone doesn't have to leave right away."

"Yes, and they can simply come to our room when we have to consummate our joining." He said, watching her blush.

"I still don't know if I'll be able to do it." She said.

" _Femi_ you will be fine. I'll be right there with you."

"It's still terrifying."

"I know." He reached up to gently caress her cheek, leaning to kiss he gently.

"Doesn't Yugi think we're getting married in a couple hours? Like this morning?" she said when he pulled away.

He closed his eyes, "Damn."

"It's okay, I'll call him and tell him where it is and what time."

"You have chosen a hotel?"

She nodded, walking to her cell phone on the kitchen counter. "You'll like it." She assured him.

He smiled, wanting to count down the minutes until he could rightfully claim her as his in every way.


End file.
